Gleeful Little Liars
by dance-sing-live
Summary: Five girls in Lima used to be best friends. But when the leader of their group mysteriously disappears, the group dissolves. Soon, the four girls left begin to receive odd messages. But this person seems to know all their secrets... Even the ones they pledged to take to the grave. Glee with PLL plot. You don't need to have seen Pretty Little Liars to understand this!
1. Prologue

**A/N- This is the prologue for my story, Gleeful Little Liars. This doesn't really count as a chapter, it's just to let you know each girl's back story. Please review! This is my first multi-chapter fic, so feedback means a lot to me. Also, you don't have to have read or seen Pretty Little Liars to like this!**

Prologue

You probably know them. The Queen Bees of McKinley High School. The five girls who used to be nobodies, but were transformed into the "it" girls. Five girls who were nothing alike, who were completely different except for two things. They each adored Brittany. And they each had a secret only Brittany knew.

Quinn, with her soft blonde hair and gray eyes. Before she met Brittany, she was the "nerd with a hot sister." When she met Brittany, she changed into model student, the picture of perfection and popularity. The kind of girl every parent wants.

Mercedes, the "fat, black girl." The one with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. At least, that's what she was before she met Brittany. When she met Britt, she changed into the hot black girl with an attitude matching her size. She was popular after that, with many boys chasing after her, claiming they liked curves.

Tina, the wandering Asian. She was the girl who could never decide who she was. She was preppy girl, the teacher's pet one day, and biker and rebellious the next. She was girly-girl, wearing baby doll dresses with her long black hair curled. Then she was punk with dark eyeliner, bold, baggy clothes, her hair all over. Her latest look had been goth, with blue streaks in her hair, bright eye shadow, black dresses and skirts. Brittany was the one to take her shopping, helping her find new styles, helping her find out who she was.

Santana, the athletic, hot jock. She was a steamy Latina, but would never get into a relationship. Maybe it was because she liked playing hard to get. Or maybe it was because she was always busy. She was on the swim team, and one of their fastest members. Before she met Britt, she was devoted to her sport; after all, that's what her parent's wanted. But after she met Brittany, she learned how to have fun. She learned how to go to parties, and to think of things other than how to position her feet in order to have the fastest laps, or how to move her arms to have the fastest butterfly. Britt even got her a boyfriend.

These girls used to be the most popular girls in the grade, even the whole school. Guys wanted to be with them, girls wanted to be them. They ruled the school, those five. They were the kind of friends that knew everything about everyone. They were the kind of friends that would always know exactly how to cover for each other, and how to sabotage their enemies. At least, they were. Now they don't even talk to each other.

**Disclaimer- Don't own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

**I hope you liked that! Please review and tell me what you thought. Feel free to criticize and tell me any ideas you might have!**

**~Rae **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- This and probably the next few chapters will probably be flashbacks. just so you know what's going on.**

Chapter 1

August 16, 2007

The Fabray Barn

Lima, Ohio

If you passed by Quinn Fabray's mansion the Saturday before school started, you would probably hear the sounds of a party; music blasting; screams; laughs; the typical sounds a 13 year old makes. You might even see the girls running around. They might be in the hot tub, or maybe on the flat roof of the barn. But after a while, things would quiet down. They were getting ready for bed, you would think. But they weren't. They would be starting the highlights of the evening, usually something Brittany would come up with. The "highlights" usually consisted of teasing Rachel Berry, and making her embarrass herself further.

Rachel was the weird girl, the one no one liked. Her only friend was her step-brother, Artie. Artie didn't fit in either. For one, he was in a wheelchair, which automatically made him different. And in Lima, the thing that made you different was the thing people used to hurt you the most. Also, he was kind of geeky. His only friend was Rachel. He was in the A.V. club, and sat alone during lunch. Rachel and Artie were some of the girl's favorite victims to tease.

They were also victims of something else the girls caused.

Brittany thought it would be fun to scare Artie and Rachel, you know. Just a little practical joke to teach them who was in charge. Artie was usually in the old shed in the yard, experimenting with his little nerdy science stuff. A couple weeks ago, he had received a pack of fireworks to use in an experiment. Brittany thought it would be a clever idea to set one of the fireworks off right outside his shed.

An hour later, there they were. Crouched behind a tree, ready to carry out their master plan. Brittany turned to them, held a finger up to her lips and scampered off. The next thing the girls heard was the lighting of a match and a boom. They looked up, looking for the burst of color, but there was none. Instead, the shed caught their attention. And not only has it caught their attention, but it had also caught fire. The sparks were flying, like little stars twinkling for attention. Their tiny glow was mixed in the flashing lights of an ambulance's sirens. Startled, Quinn gestured for them to run back to Britt's house. But before they could leave, Brittany was sprinting back to them.

"Go!" She whispered urgently, and the girls took off running.

**Disclaimer- Don't own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Another chapter in flashback! I'm sorry if this story seems to be a little slow moving, but trust me, it will get exciting soon. If you've read the Pretty Little Liars books or seen the show then you'll know that. Also, one of the Liar's secrets is revealed in this chapter. See if you can spot it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars. This goes for all the other chapters. Hopefully, I won't get sued now!**

Chapter 2

August 16th, 2007

The Fabray Barn

Lima, Ohio

"Go!" Brittany whispered urgently, and the girls took off running.

Once they were back in the safety of Quinn's barn, the girls peeked through the window.

"That was so close," Mercedes said. "Are you sure we should have done that, Brittany?"

"Yes," Britt replied sharply. "Just don't say anything about this."

"I don't know, Britt," Tina said softly. "Are you sure we didn't hurt Rachel? I know that we aren't supposed to like her, but if she got seriously hurt because of something we did, I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"Well, relax," Brittany said. We aren't going to get in trouble. No one saw us. And besides, if they do question us, it'll be our word against Artie's. Everyone knows that he's the resident freak of Lima. They'll never believe him."

Quinn sighed. "But they'll believe us. Because we're the "it" girls. Because we're popular, and he's not."

"Good job Q! You're catching on!" Brittany said with sarcasm in her voice. "Isn't it great to be popular_ and_ beautiful? We can get away with anything!" Then she noticed all the other girls' suspicious glares. "Not that we have anything that we need to get away with… We've done nothing wrong."

A knock on the door made the girls jump. Santana jumped up and peeked through the window. "Oh my god, Britt, it's a police officer! What do we do?"

"We didn't see anything. Just the fire, but someone called 911 before we did. Simple. Just let me do the talking." The other girls slunk to the far wall of the barn while Brittany stepped forward.

"Hello, girls," the officer said gruffly. "I trust you know about the fire over at the Berrys'?"

"Yes officer, we did see it. We were about to call 911, but the ambulances came before we could." If you didn't know the truth, you wouldn't be able to tell that Brittany was lying. At least, that's what the other girls thought.

"Uh huh," The officer nodded. "I need to question you girls. First off, I'm Officer Howell and-"

"Wait- Carl Howell?" Quinn had to clarify.

"Yes… Why?"

"Just nothing," she said. "No way," She said under her breath. When her older sister Emma talked about the people in her graduating class at Lima Academy, she always described Carl Howell as a "lunatic who would never get anywhere in life and the furthest he would get from Lima would be his mom's basement." And now here he was, in law enforcement of all things! Quinn was so busy pondering this that she almost didn't hear Carl – wait, _Officer_ Howell ask her a question.

"Hello? The sooner you answer this, missy, the sooner we can get out of here," Howell was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Pardon?" Quinn asked.

"I said, please tell me where you were when the firework went off." He looked irritated.

"Oh, yeah, um, I was here. With everyone else," she said nervously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Britt nod ever so slightly.

"What about you, miss?" The question was directed to Tina.

"I-I-I was here as w-well sir," she stuttered, obviously distraught about lying.

"Ok, thank you girls." Howell turned to leave.

"Wait, what about the girl in the fire? Is she okay? And who lit the fire?" Mercedes burst out before she could think. Brittany gave her a silencing look, and Mercedes got a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Rachel Berry is in the hospital for 3rd degree burns, among other injuries. As for the person who set it off, her step-brother Artie claims he did it on accident. I'm not sure what's gonna happen to him."

"Okay, officer. If you see Rachel, please tell her we all hope she feels better", Brittany opened the barn door with a smile. The girls in back murmured their agreement under their breath. When the door slammed and Officer Howell was out of hearing distance, Brittany turned to the girls. "See? We have nothing to worry about. Artie took the blame for us. I told you it'd be ok. But Mercedes, I don't think you should open your mouth like that again. It could get you in serious trouble."

"Serious trouble how?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll see how much trouble you're in when you have to sit alone at lunch. In fact, you might be so lonely that you might have to throw up. You're looking great by the way. Really losing a lot of weight there."

"Oh my god, Britt. Stop talking please," Mercedes looked angry. Whatever Britt had said, it had definitely touched a nerve.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what's going on here," Santana said to break the tension.

"It's nothing," Mercedes said through clenched teeth. "She's just crazy."

"Geez, it was just a joke, 'Cedes. No need to go all ballistic here. Come on everyone, let's go play a game. This night's supposed to be about fun right?" Brittany breezed over to the door. "Let's play ghosts in the graveyard." The other girls looked around nervously.

"Are you sure we should go out? I mean, what if someone saw and wants to hurt us? Plus, I bet the police are still searching the ruins," Tina tried to protest. Brittany looked outside. The vicinity was empty.

"Guys, no one's around. Just chill. No one saw, and we aren't gonna get in trouble. You are all so uptight sometimes! C'mom, no one saw," Brittany gestured toward the door and the others reluctantly followed, hoping, praying, pleading that no one knew what they did.

But someone saw.

**I'd like to thank beverlie4055, klausgirl4055, midnightsun1fan and SVtwirlgirl for putting this on alert! This is my first major fic that I've posted, so it means a lot to have your support. I'd also like to thank This Calls For More Glitter for her review (I'm not sure whether you're Jackie, Jessie or Stephanie). I wrote this chapter right after getting your review just so i could update for you! It's also the longest one so far! **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay, this chapter is shorter than the last one, but it's pretty significant.**

Chapter 3

August 23rd, 2007

The Lima Bean

Lima, Ohio

It had been one week since The Berry Thing. The clique was gathered at the Lima Bean, sitting at a small table in the corner.

"Hey, has anyone heard anything about Rachel?" Tina asked.

"I know that Artie's being shipped off to some reform school in Chicago," Mercedes said after swallowing a bite of doughnut.

"Good," Brittany declared. "Now he won't bother us anymore."

"I can't help but feel bad for him…" Mercedes said. "After all, he took the fall for us. And now he has to leave all his friends and everything." She reached for another doughnut.

Britt scoffed. "Honey, he had no friends! And besides, he didn't take the fall for us. He chose to. If he wanted to, he could've denied he did anything, but he didn't. It's just easier this way." She stared at the doughnut in Mercedes's hand. "Eww, you're having another? You're gonna gain so much weight if you keep eating like that." Mercedes slowly put the doughnut back on the plate.

"Britt, that wasn't nice," Tina said. "But anyways, Rachel's at the burn clinic that Finn Hudson's mom works at."

"The Beach Shack?" Santana asked, referring to it by its more common name, derived from its joint occupation as a plastic surgery facility. People started to call it that because everyone would go there before summer and get lipo so they would look good.

"Yeah, hey 'Cedes, maybe you could go visit her. Maybe Finn will be there!" Tina teased. They all knew Mercedes had had the biggest crush on Finn since 2nd grade.

"We should all go visit her," Santana said thoughtfully, taking a sip of coffee.

"I visited her on Tuesday." The declaration shocked everyone at the table.

""Wait what Britt? I'm not sure I heard right," Santana said.

"No, you did," said Brittany, drinking a low-fat latte. "I visited Berry. I figured it would make me seem more innocent."

"You didn't bother inviting us? Did you ever think that we want to seem innocent too?" Quinn was aggravated. Sometimes she didn't know why she was friends with Brittany. She was so manipulating and bossy and self-centered and-

"Hey, I got you guys something." Brittany reached into the Coach bag and pulled out five small jewelry bags. She looked inside each one and passed them out to each girl. They all opened it. Inside was a small bracelet bracelet, almost like a friendship bracelet but wider and neater. Their names were each knotted into theirs, and Britt had gotten one for each of them.

"I got these so we could remember. So we could remember the great times we had together, and the experiences we had, and the secrets we shared. This is to remind us that our secrets are just for us."

Quinn had never heard something so sincere come out of Brittany's mouth. Usually it was something snarky, or she would be criticizing someone (not the constructional kind), or a mean remark. Oh yeah, this was why she hung out with Britt.

"Ok, put your hands in the middle," Britt said. They piled their hands up, Quinn's on the bottom, 'Cede's on top of that, then Tina's, then Santana's and Brittany's on top. "Ok, repeat after me. I pledge to wear this bracelet and keep our secrets until the day I die."

"Until the day I die," the girls chorused.

And indeed, they would keep their secrets until the day they would die. They just didn't know that day would come so soon.

**If you want to know what the bracelets look like, here's a link. Just take out the the space in between, or I have the link on my profile. Review!**

** imgres?**

**q=pretty+little+liars+bracelet&hl**

**=en&biw=1024&bih=513&gbv=2&tbm=**

**isch&tbnid=evx6gzrEfFhH4M:&imgrefurl=**

** /**

**wp-content/upload/2010/06/&docid**

**=GQvWgQAEeWO37M&imgurl=**

**/wp-content/upload/2010/06**

** &w=**

**300&h=225&e****i=ocHaT7nKIcf-2QWhr7HTCA&zoom=1&iact**

**=hc&vpx=286&vpy=235&dur=**

**1509&hovh=180&hovw=240&tx=**

**103&ty=202&sig=112367518504974924035&page=**

**1&tbnh=150&tbnw=212&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:90**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- This is kind of a filler chapter. I'm posting two today to make up for this short one! Also this and the next one are in flashback.**

Chapter 4

August 18, 2008

Lima Academy Courtyard

Lima, Ohio

"Ok, who's excited for our sleepover today?" Brittany called out loudly so everyone could hear. The girls were standing in the Lima Academy Courtyard, the place where most people would hang out with friends.

"Britt, you shouldn't do that. It makes the other people feel bad," Tina reprimanded.

"Tina, that's how I want them to feel," Brittany started but Quinn shushed her.

"Look who it is!" Rachel Berry walked through the courtyard, and everyone was staring. They all knew she had been in a house fire supposedly caused by her brother. Except… It hadn't been caused by her brother. It had been caused by the five guilty looking girls looking out the corner of their eyes.

There was a silence, and then suddenly Laruen Zizes, another girl the five girls would tease (because of her weight) ran up and hugged Rachel. "Hello everyone," Rachel finally said. "I'm back."

Santana was giving Rachel dirty look, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Then it clicked. The burn marks on her neck and face, the expensive Gucci sunglasses, the cane sticking out of her back pocket.

Rachel Berry was blind. Santana and her friends had blinded her.

**Review!**

**Also, thank you to akwardchild for putting this on alert, skittlevania13 and Love-Brittana for adding this to their favorites. Also thank you to beverlie4055 and Jackie for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- This is the last pre-written chapter I have, and I don't know how much time I'll have this week to write, so I might only have time to post one more this week. This is also kind of filler, but something huge happens in the next chapter. Also, another secret is revealed here! Try to guess what it is!**

Chapter 5

August 18th, 2008

The Fabray Barn

Lima, Ohio

The five friends were relaxing in Quinn's hot tub, ready to kick off their end-of-summer sleepover. They were watching as Puck, Tina's brother was horsing around with some of the football players.

"Look at Finn," Mercedes said excitedly. "He looks so cute in his letterman's jacket."

"Do you want him, 'Cedes?" Britt asked. "Then come on, let's go get him." She stepped out of the hot tub and handed each girl a towel. They dried off and walked towards the group of boys. Brittany stood in front, and the others stood behind her, forming some sort of pyramid. "Hey boys," Brittany drawled. "I just wanted your advice on something. See, I'm getting a new bikini, and I was wondering if I should wear it to Joe Hart's party." Joe Hart and his older brothers were known for throwing massive parties that were very fun but also very illegal. Brittany continued, "It looks like this one, but the top is a little more… Push-up." She winked at them slyly.

By this time, the boys were getting very… anxious you could say. A jock named Azimio spoke up. "Baby, I definitely think you should wear that. We wouldn't need any heating that night!" Everyone else chuckled.

"Well, we hate to go, but we have to," Brittany said dramatically. "Call me?" She whispered to them. As the girls walked back to the barn, they saw Quinn's sister Emma making out with her boyfriend, Jesse St. James in front of his car. "Oh, look Quinn," Britt called out. "It's Jesse. Oh, but too bad. Look who he chose to take your place." She giggled, and Quinn looked furious.

"Can I talk to you alone, Britt?" Quinn said as calmly as she could. The two walked off into the woods surrounding the houses. "Brittany, I said to never tell anyone about that."

"Quinn, it's only going to be a bigger problem if you keep it a secret."

"If you say one more word about this, I'm going to tell everyone the truth about The Berry Thing." Quinn shoved Britt aside and stalked out the door.

**Review!**

**BTW- what do you think of the title card I used for this? Do you like it or should I change it back?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm so so so so sorry! I started this last Thursday, but then I had a dance show on Friday and Saturday, and Sunday was Father's Day. And now this week I have a dance camp and when I get home, I just want to sleep. I know those really aren't good excuses, but anyways... here's the chapter. This is the last one in flashback, I think.**

Chapter 6

August 18th, 2008

The Fabray Barn

Lima, Ohio

"Ok, I have the perfect idea for tonight!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

"It's not blinding someone again, is it?" Santana asked with a bored tone of voice.

"Santana, did you forget that we aren't supposed to talk about that? And no, it only involves us now," Brittany continued. She waited a few seconds to add suspense. "I learned how to hypnotize people."

"Is that safe, Britt?" Tina asked. "Where did you learn to do it?"

"My brother taught me how," Britt said proudly. "It's perfectly safe, and it actually works. We can do it when it gets darker."

* * *

Around 10 or so, the girls turned off the TV and gathered in a circle. It was quiet outside except for the crickets chirping because the men doing construction in Britt's yard had left. Because Britt's family had decided to build a gazebo to host parties in, workers were there all day, digging a huge hole.

"Britt, you can hypnotize us now," Mercedes said.

"Ok," Brittany said. She got up, closed all the blinds and turned off the lights. "Close your eyes, and listen as I count down from 100." Her smooth voice started to count, and the girls could feel themselves relaxing. "Ok, now I'm going to go to each of you and tell you what you need to do." Britt went to Quinn first. She placed her hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. Suddenly, Quinn jumped up.

"Britt, stop!"

"Quinn, what are you doing? You're ruining the mood!" Slowly, the other girls started to wake up, and looked at each other. Brittany and Quinn argued like this a lot, mostly about small, unimportant things. As the yelling continued, the girls were startled to see Quinn push Brittany out the door.

"Just leave Brittany! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Quinn shouted. Brittany stormed out the door and let it slam.

* * *

Around one in the morning, Santana rolled over and sat up. "Hey guys? I just had the weirdest dream. Brittany was lying in –"

"A well? Covered in leaves?" Tina finished. "With – "

"Her hands crossed like she was dead," Mercedes finished. "Did we all have the same dream?"

"Oh my god, where's Quinn and Britt?" Tina jumped up. Suddenly the door swung open. Quinn stood in the doorway, looking flustered. "Quinn! Have you seen Brittany?"

"No, I was hoping she was in here," Quinn looked around frantically. "I haven't seen her in a while either. We both went outside and started to argue some more. Then she just disappeared. I assumed she went back to her house next door but… I don't know. I heard a loud crash and got worried."

Santana looked around. "Well, I bet she's just with some of her soccer friends. You know, the ones in high school." She said the last part a little bitter.

But the morning came, and Brittany still wasn't back. Mrs. Pierce had asked if they had seen her, and they said no. She had called her soccer friends, other girls at school, her brother, and finally, the police.

And now, four years later, Brittany still hasn't come back.

**Ooooo! What happens next? To tell you the truth, I still don't know what happened to Ali (the actual girl from the books). I haven't finished reading them yet! **

**Thank you to Jackie, beverlie4055, and pinkcrazyness for reviewing.**

**Once again, thank you to everyone who had favorited this and put it on story alert. If it wasn't for everyone's support, I wouldn't update at all. Once again, I don't know when I can update next. My dad kinda took away my computer and won't let me use it at night anymore so... I'll do my best!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Ummmm, hi? Yeah, I haven't updated in forever. I actually wasn't planning on updating, because I got no reviews on the last chapter. But then Steph (This Calls For More Glitter) reviewed, so I did! So you see, even the smallest reviews help! It makes me feel like I'm actually writing for someone. So maybe you guys could review this one? Please?**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

Chapter 7

August 10th, 2010

The Lopez Residence

Lima, Ohio

"Someone bought the Pierce's house today," Santana's mom said.

Santana looked up. "What?" She stuttered.

"Yes, a nice family. I think there's girl your age. Do you want to bring this plate of brownies and meet her?"

Santana paused. She hadn't been over to that house since _that_ summer. Then she thought a minute more. She didn't have a lot of friends outside of swimming. The five, well four girls had stopped hanging out after _that_ summer. It would be nice to know someone new. "Yeah. I'll bring it over now." She lifted the pan off the counter and walked out the door.

* * *

Santana walked slowly up to the house. The first thing she saw was a large pile of stuff at the curb. A sign that said "Free!" in large letters was stuck to one of them. Santana walked up to take a closer look. It was a pile of Brittany's old things. Apparently the Pierces had left all her stuff behind when they moved a year ago. Suddenly a shadow was cast over the sidewalk.

"Do you want any of that? It's all from the old owners," A girl's voice said. Santana looked up. A short, Asian looking girl stood there.

"Oh, no, I was just looking," Santana said.

"Did you know the girl who used to live here? According to the realtor, she mysteriously disappeared and the family skipped town."

"Um, yeah. I knew her. We were actually best friends," Santana replied quietly. She wasn't sure whether she could talk about Brittany without tears coming to her eyes. "I'm – I'm Santana."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Sunshine. Sunshine Corazon. Sorry about your friend. I didn't know," Sunshine said.

"It's fine, we just don't talk about her that much." Then Santana remembered the heavy tray in her hands. "Here. My mom made you guys some brownies to welcome you to the neighborhood." She handed the tray to the girl, no not the girl, Sunshine.

"Thank you! I'll go give them to my mom. Do you want to come in?" Sunshine gestured to her house.

"Oh," Santana said hesitantly. "I don't want to be in the way or anything." Actually, Santana was more afraid of breaking down inside than being in the way.

"No, you won't be in the way! My parents aren't home. They had to go get groceries, and they don't know where the store is. So it'll be a while. Maybe you could help me unpack my room? There are so many boxes." Sunshine looked up at her eagerly.

Santana thought for a minute. Sunshine looked like she was fun to hang with. She looked like she would fit the package for the "new best friend" Santana was looking for. Fun, daring, understanding. Just like Britt. Well, maybe Brittany wasn't understanding, but she was fun and daring. Brittany was also very, very pretty. And Sunshine was very, very pretty, just like Britt. "Ok. I'm pretty good at unpacking stuff."

"Great!" Sunshine grabbed her hand and they went inside.

* * *

"Wow, I like your room," Santana said as she walked up the stairs and into Sunshine's room. It looked just like Britt's old room.

"Thanks. It took a while to figure out where to put everything, but I really like the result." She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Santana gingerly sat. "So tell me about yourself. I want to know _everything._" She frowned. "Sorry. That sound stalkerish. I just meant I want to know about you."

"Well," Santana took a deep breath. "I'm going into 11th grade at Lima Academy. I have a sister named Carolyn, who's a senior. I'm on the swim team with my boyfriend."

"You swim! That's so cool. My boyfriend swims too."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Santana asked curiously.

"Oh, his name's Daniel. He thinks that we're going to break up because we're on different sides of the country. I came from San Francisco. But, between you and me, I think I might break up with him. I like him and all, but I think I might like people who are… more like me. But enough about me. Who's your boyfriend?"

"His name's Sam. Like I said, we swim together, so we see each other all the time." Maybe too much, she thought to herself.

"I bet you're a really good swimmer. You have nice shoulders." Sunshine looked up and down at Santana. It made her feel sort of weird, like Sunshine was checking her out. She did say that she liked people like her. Could it be possible that… No.

_"Concentrate, Santana. You were here to make a friend. Just a friend."_ She willed herself sielently.

"Hey, I know that you're like, a big athlete and everything, but would you go all crazy if I smoked a little weed?" Sunshine interrupted.

Santana looked up. "What? Like, right now?"

"Yeah. No one else is here."

"Well, ok. Sure. Go ahead." Santana said.

"Want some?" Sunshine offered. Santana thought for a minute. Whenever she did something like that, she was terrified that her parents would find out. But as she watched Sunshine pulled the joint out from her red lips, it looked sexy. And Santana wanted to look sexy like that too, especially if it was in front of Sunshine.

"Sure." She put the joint in her mouth and inhaled. Suddenly, her lungs were filled with a medley of rotten spices. She coughed. It felt as if she couldn't breathe. Slowly, her lungs relaxed. She took a deep breath, savoring it.

'First time?" Sunshine asked.

"Yeah," Santana breathed.

"Well, it's probably good you don't like it. It's a dirty habit. But I only do it like, once every month," Sunshine replied. Santana glanced at the clock. Nearly 45 minutes had gone by.

"I better get home," she said apologetically. "I told my mom I'd only be here for a minute."

"Ok. You know your way out right?" Sunshine asked.

"Yeah. Bye! Maybe we can meet up when school starts and I'll show you around," Santana called out.

"Sounds good," Sunshine called back.

As Santana walked out, she thought about this girl. She liked her a lot. When she walked into her house, her mom called her into her room.

"Santana, I found a guide to Lima hotels for the new family. I was hoping you could walk it over, but you were there for almost an hour."

"I know. The girl invited me in, and we hung out for a while. Her name's Sunshine. And they don't need a guide to hotels, Mom. They already live here." As Santana walked out of the room, she realized she was right. Sunshine already did live here, and Santana was very glad she did.

**Review! Next update will be whenever. I try to update, but like I said before, my dad took away my computer during the night and hen fixed it so I can't log in to it after 10. So... I will update as soon as I can. When that will be, I don't know. :/ **

**And, just so you know, I have no idea how to smoke weed. I got all my info from** **_Pretty Little Liars, _the book series this is based off of. They are by Sara Shepard, and are a very good read.  
**

**Anyways, I'm off to go write the next chapter with the help of my Gleeful Little Liars playlist and my copy of the first book. Happy summer!**


	9. Chapter 8

**If you got two alerts for this, read the bottom AN. Sorry about the double alerts!**

**A/N- Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about the slow update. I've had this half written for a while now, but I've never found the time to finish it. Like I said before, my dad set a lock on the computer so I can't use it after 10, which is when I usually write stuff. So, I apologize. I've just had a lot going on in my life right now. School starts in about a week or two, so updates might be faster then. I really am sorry, but I'm a busy girl. I don't have as much time to do everything as I wish I did.**

**Ok, on with the story!**

Chapter 8

August 15th, 2010

The Cohen-Chang Residence

Lima, Ohio

Tina Cohen-Chang walked into her house, followed by her younger brother Puck. Immediately he flopped down on the couch, one of the few things that had been shipped and brought into their house.

After all the drama, the Cohen-Changs had decided to retreat to Iceland. They had spent the last two years there. Tina's dad was a college professor, and he had always wanted to teach abroad. After everything that had happened, he decided that then was as good as ever to move.

Puck had hated Iceland. He didn't like to hang out with the other boys, so the majority of his time he was Facebooking or playing stupid little games on his phone. But Tina had loved it. After Brittany disappeared, she didn't have any real friends. It was almost like Brittany was the glue that held them together. A fresh start was what she needed. After Britt disappeared, Tina was often lonely, and felt like she didn't fit in. Well, she felt like she didn't fit in because she didn't. She knew she was pretty. But no one ever asked her out. Once, she was going shopping with Quinn and told her how she wished someone would ask her out. Quinn's reply was that she should try to fit in more.

But Tina didn't really know how to fit in. Her parents always wanted her to be herself. Because of that, Tina had gone through many phases. A few years ago, she was biker punk. The next year, she was preppy, complete with knee socks. The year Britt disappeared, her style was goth, with blue streaks in her hair, and black lacy outfits. But during her time in Iceland, she thought she may have found her "thing". Icelandic Tina was sophisticated, yet fun-loving. Icelandic Tina was grown-up, but still acted her age. Icelandic Tina wore lace-up boots, baggy sweaters, and of course, her infamous hand knit mohair bras. The other girls used to tease her about an old Christmas gift she had given them. Tina had just learned how to knit, and made them all bras.

Also, in Iceland, Tina had found love more than once. The boys in Iceland understood her. They didn't think she was weird, they thought she was unique, and they liked her for that.

Naturally, Tina didn't want to be back in Lima. It made her feel the exact opposite that she felt in Iceland. They had just arrived 20 minutes ago, and Tina already felt like an outsider and inferior. Also, Lima made her think of other secrets, secrets she didn't want to think about. Secrets that had seemed to have disappeared in Iceland.

Britt and Tina had been walking back from the mall. With new purchases from Forever 21 and Pink in their hands, they were headed over to Brittany's. As they passed an old alley, they decided to cut through it. But as they walked down it, they saw something Tina never thought she would see.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey, isn't that your dad's car?" Brittany asked. Silently, Tina nodded. She walked closer, trying to see why he was in an alley. As she stepped forward, she gasped._

_Her dad was in there. But he wasn't alone. Next to him, passionately kissing his lips was Holly Holliday, one of his students at Eastern Ohio University. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Tina standing there. He started to get out of the car, but Tina was too fast. By the time he was out of the car, she and Brittany were already halfway down the alley._

_*End flashback*_

In Iceland, her parents seemed to love each other again. But now… With Holly in the picture, Tina wasn't so sure if it would stay that way.

"Mom!" Tina was startled out of her thoughts by Puck calling their mom. "I need my football stuff! And I can't find it in the millions of boxes we have. Tryouts start in an hour!"

"Well I'm sorry honey, but if you can't find them in the hour you have, then you won't have them during tryouts. If I were you, I'd start looking."

Puck groaned and ripped open a box labeled "Puck". "Mom! It'll take forever to find them." He started to sort through the box's contents. "Look! They aren't in here -" Suddenly, his football helmet and padding through the bottom of the box. "Never mind. Remember, I need a ride!"

Tina's mom looked at her and sighed. "Boys will be boys. But I can't take him to tryouts right now. I have to sort through the boxes."

"I'll take him, Mom," Tina stood up with her purse. She held out her hands for the car keys.

"You realize you aren't old enough to drive, right?" Tina's mom looked at her.

"It's ok. I did it all the time in Iceland. And, before you say I'll be arrested," she said looking at her mom's open mouth, "Let me point out we live in Lima. I'm pretty sure laws don't exist."

"Fine," her mom sighed. "Don't expect me to bail you out though."

* * *

Tina pulled up in front of Lima Academy's football field. Puck jumped out of the car and started to run towards all of his old friends. "Wait, what time will you be done?" Tina called after him.

"Um, 5?" he called back. Tina looked at the clock. It was 3. She sighed and drove off. Minutes later, she found herself outside of Night Life, one of Lima's most prominent bars. She got out of the car and went inside. She walked up to the bartender and ordered her usual drink**. **She had them all the time in Iceland. She sat on a stool next to a young man.

"That's pretty strong stuff," he said to her. Tina looked up in surprise.

"Oh, well, I drank it all the time when I lived in Iceland," she replied.

"You lived in Iceland, that's pretty cool. I lived there for a year when I was studying abroad. It was really nice. I'm Will, by the way." He stuck out his hand and Tina shook it hesitantly.

"S-so you studied abroad? What do you study?" she asked Will.

"Well, I just graduated from the university," he began, "And I majored in English teaching."

"That's so cool," Tina said back. "I'm thinking of majoring in English too. I love to read and write." That wasn't exactly true. Tina liked to read, but hated English. But this guy was really hot, and he was smart too! In Tina's eyes, he was the perfect man, despite the age difference. He was just like the boys in Iceland. She stood up. "I'll be right back. I have to – well, bathroom." She took her purse and walked towards the doors. Suddenly, Will stood up next to her.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

20 minutes later, Tina was sitting on the edge of the run-down sink with Will's lips on hers. She was in paradise. Then… her phone rang. She was reluctant to pull away, but knew she had to see who it was. The screen read "new message from Puck." It read "done with tryouts. Guess who the youngest member of the varsity team is?" She sighed and looked into Will's eyes.

"I have to go. But we have to do this again."

"Definably." Will nuzzled his nose against hers. He gently took her phone out of her hands and entered his number in. "Call me after this so I have your number. I'll talk to you later."

Tina took about 5 minutes to clean herself up so that Puck wouldn't ask any questions and got into her parents car. When she arrived at Lima Academy, Puck jumped into the passenger's seat and started to blabber about being on the varsity team as a freshman. But the only thoughts that were running through Tina's mind were about one person. A person with golden brown eyes, soft curly hair and most unfortunately, much older than her. But what Will didn't know couldn't hurt him. He didn't need to know that she wasn't in college. And neither did anyone else.

* * *

**Hmmm, what do you think about that? I'm hoping that at least some of my readers have stuck with me over this unexpected hiatus! I would like to thank JoydlynLovesGlee for reviewing. I didn't have time to respond over PM for your review, so I'm saying thank you now! I made this chapter a little bit longer! I think I responded to everyone else for their reviews.**

**I may be starting a new story on here, I got a new idea for one while watching Jenna Marbles videos. (If you haven't watched any of her videos yet, go watch them now. They're hilarious.) Just so you guys know. I'm still working on the plan and storyline of it, so it will be a while until its posted.**

**Review? Maybe?**


	10. Author's Note please read!

Authors note-

So... I'm really sorry for not updating. What happened was that my dad came home from Washington DC where he works, and then my grandpa died. We were all really close to him, so it was a really hard loss. I'll be able to start writing again when my dad leaves. He's in the army, and works in the Pentagon. We live in IL. Once he leaves, l start writing my butt off and updating as fast as I can. Please don't stop reading! I try my best to update fast, but I really want to make sure that it's a really good chapter before I post it. Thanks for your patience!

~Rae

Ps- I just looked at my stats. About 3,500 people have viewed this story, 22 people have followed it, and 13 people have favorited it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
